Entranced
by xLifelessx
Summary: Lost but now found, this fic is for the Emma/Jesse fans, please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X at all whatsoever  
  
A/N: For the Emma and Jesse fans.  
  
Chapter 1 Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma all sat at the table in a night club with the music pumping and the lights flashing. Adam had decided to give them the night off because everything appeared to be fine.for the time being.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar sat at the table, Brennan smiling, and Shalimar giggling, both whispering into each other's ears, trying to make each other laugh. Jesse and Emma sat there bored, yawning and drinking their drinks to try and stop themselves from falling asleep at the table. Emma sitting there twirling the straw in her drink while staring at the table, and Jesse constantly falling over from the drowsiness that occurred over him due to the boredom.  
  
Emma watched as Brennan whispered something into Shalimar's ear causing her to gasp then smack him on the shoulder. Emma smiled at what she saw, she thought to herself "Wow, they looks so cute together, too bad neither of them will admit it" she grinned at their expense. And then it hit her "Why must they think I'm so innocent, like the baby sister, they think I'm the good girl, the one that is righteous and peaceful, the sweet one. I'm really sick and tired of it" her face went sour as the thoughts ran through her mind. As a new song appeared over the speakers, the beat banging across the room "I'll have to change that" she grinned.  
  
Emma got up from her chair and took a few steps towards the dance floor when a voice shot from behind her "Hey Em, where ya goin?" Shalimar said as Jesse and Brennan looked on, Emma looked back with a sly look on her face and continued her path to the dance floor while Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan looked on with confusion.  
  
Emma moved through the crowd as the music grew louder and lights streamed over her body, her hair glowing in the light, she scanned threw the crowd, a young guy caught her eye, he appeared to be in his early 20's like herself, tall, messed blonde hair. He was dancing with a woman that was following him like a shadow, Emma moved up to him, he noticed her behind him, he turned and looked straight into her ice blue eyes, she smiled to him and moved towards the centre of the dance floor, he followed slowly caught in her trance. He moved step from step as he followed with inches of her, she spun around to face him, she looked into his eyes, she knew she had him. They slowly moved to the bit of the music, entwined within the rhythm, as both moved faster, they grew closer and closer till they're was nothing but inches between them, she moved closer to him and sealed it with a kiss, she slowly pulled back and continued to move to the beat of the current track, she noticed through the corner of her eye, her friends staring at her with they're mouths hanging open.  
  
All 3 team members continued to watch, both completely amazed at what they saw and what was happening. Brennan was the first to speak "Well that's something you don't see everyday" he looked at his drink, Shalimar continued to watch, a smile growing on her face "Are you sure that's Emma?" Brennan laughed "Damn sure". Jesse watched on, completely amazed and shocked all at the same time, he had never seen Emma act like this, this was something new for him, and probably for herself. As he watched on, he felt happy, as well as jealous of the guy that she moved with, he wanted that to be him, to be with Emma. Emma continued to move to the beat, smiling as she saw all the faces of her team members watching on. Her dark hair glowing in the moving lights, her body moving to every beat that appeared, completely linked to the song that pumped the club.  
  
All of the members watched on, Brennan once again, the first to speak "Well, our baby girl is growing up" he squeezed Shalimar, as she burst out laughing.  
  
Jesse rose from his seat step by step towards the dance floor ignoring the calls from Shalimar and Brennan, he moved closer to the dark haired woman. Emma continued to move with her guy, she noticed from the corner of her eye, Jesse moving closer and closer to her, she smiled.  
  
She moved more and more within the music as Jesse moved closer, he got within a foot of her, he moved in slowly cutting off the previous guy, he moved with her, following her beat, almost moving as one, they both never left eye contact as they both moved together, dancing their worries away, both focused and caught in each other, never wanting to leave this moment again.  
  
The continued to move closer and closer as they moved on, the lights flowing over them, both trapped into each other, unable to move, unable to lose. As the music moved faster, so did they, both moving closer and closer, unable to remove themselves. They're faces within inches from each other, both moved closer and closer, until they're lips locked to a kiss, both refusing to pull away, both refusing to let go, both happy.  
  
They pulled from each other, still moving within each other, continuing their kiss, lost in each other. Both looked into each other's blue eyes, lost, but happy, the love between them grew as they continued to move to each other. Both thought they're was nobody for either of them, both thought to be destined to be alone permanently, until now, until they found each other, both felt something for each other, neither of them realized it till now. Emma moved in for one more kiss, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor, as they walked out the door, both grinned at their friends, both confused, and shocked, as well as amazed all into one. They found each other. 


End file.
